


The Stranger's Arrival and Rumors

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Natevember 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Natevember 2020, natevember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A stranger shows up and Nate needs to talk to Amanda just in case the rumors are true about her leaving soon with the mystery person.Day two of Natevember(Rated teen and up for adult language)
Relationships: Female Amell & Nathaniel Howe, Nathaniel Howe & Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Natevember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028047
Kudos: 4





	The Stranger's Arrival and Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Same Amanda from the previous prompt's one shot in case you were wondering.  
> Prompt: Jar

If the rumors were to be believed, Amanda was to leave with the mysterious stranger that had shown up sometime during the night.

Unfortunately, Nathaniel had grown quite attached to the rather tiny mage and thus very overly protective and suspicious of the unnamed stranger she was rumored to be leaving with come the week's end.

Once at the doorway leading into her office, he saw that she was packing some of her belongings.

"So, the rumors are true?" 

The noise of surprise she let out told him that she had obviously not known he had entered the room.

A jar shattered on the floor as she clenched one now frost-covered hand and placed the other, splayed out against her chest.

"Maker's fucking balls, Nate!"

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"My ass you didn't, but yes the rumors are true, I'll be setting off to hopefully find a cure for the taint."

He nodded but didn't say anything further.

Nate noticed Amanda's face light up as she glanced over his shoulder toward the doorway he had just stepped through, prompting him to turn his attention behind him as well.

"You must be Warden Howe?" the hooded stranger's accent told him that the man must've been Antivan.

"And you are?"

"This is Zevran, my assassin," she said as she stepped over to stand by his side.

Nate raised an eyebrow at the introduction as he saw her wrap her hand around the assassin's wrist.

"You have an assassin?" he asked.

"Technically I was hired to kill her but alas, she charmed me right out of my clothes before I even knew what was happening."

This remark earned him a swat on the arm.

"I did no such thing, don't lie," she warned.

"Right, we charmed each other out of our clothes, didn't we?"

"Zevran!" her face was taking on a deep red shade by this time, causing the corner of Nate's mouth to turn upward ever so slightly.

She excused herself to finish gathering what she needed and left the two men standing there together.

The Antivan took this chance to pull his hood down, allowing Nate to finally see his face fully.

"Glad to formally meet the man who got an arm broken while protecting Mi Amor while I was away."

"The two of you are _together_ then?" Nate couldn't help but ask after hearing the term of endearment fall so easily from the elf's mouth.

Zevran glanced over to where Amanda had begun to pack her things once again and allowed a smile to cross his features.

"I- Yes, I suppose we are."

Nate watched the assassin carefully for a moment with narrowed eyes before stepping into his line of sight.

"Hurt her, or let her get hurt and I _will_ kill you myself," he warned the Antivan.

Zevran held his hands up in mock surrender as he shook his head, "If she gets hurt and it's my fault then I fully accept that fate, but if she is injured I imagine it will only be because I'm already very dead," he started.

"I assure you, that I will continue to protect that woman with my very life until my last breath."

Nathaniel nodded at the elf before turning his attention back to the mage in question.

A few silent moments later, she turned back toward the two men and smiled at them.

"Nate, I hope you know my leaving means that you'll be left in charge since Oghren has his family and doesn't want the job."

"What about Anders?" he couldn't help but ask, knowing Anders also had a small bit more seniority over him as a warden.

"You know he doesn't really want to be a warden, he's been trapped behind stone walls for a majority of his life like me, and these walls aren't all that different, so he'll probably leave soon after I do."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you want me to just let him I take it?"

"He's not a prisoner, he's allowed to leave if he wants, but you can't protect him if he's not here, try to get him to see that before he takes off."

He shook his head but agreed anyway, already knowing that if Anders wanted to leave no one would be able to talk him out of it.

"I can't promise that it will work, but I can tell you that I will try to get him to see the reason in not leaving."

She smiled and nodded at him.

"That's all I can ask for, Nate, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have acquired a Furby, a set of frog pjs and a loaf of pumpkin bread, today is a very good day.  
> Stay safe out there today! <3


End file.
